Selamat Jalan
by ce.es
Summary: Sasuke merasa kesal karena Naruto lebih asik dengan handphone barunya. oups sebenarnya bukan karena hp barunya tapi gara-gara... nggak tau judul ama isinya nyambung nggak. oh ia jangan ketipu ama judul..


Akhirnya balik lagi ke dunia per-fanfic-kan Indonesia setelah sekian lama nggak nulis fict dan buka . ok lah nggak usah banyak bacot

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: Typo, Shounen-ai, maybe, OOC, dll

**Don't like don't read!**

Sudah seharian Naruto berkutat dengan handphone barunya. Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke, sang kekasih yang sudah sejak pagi ada disamping Naruto cemburu. Sasuke bukannya cemburu pada handphone baru Naruto yang lebih diperhatikan oleh Naruto, tetapi pada orang-orang yang sedang SMS-an dengan Naruto terlebih ketika Sasuke tau bahwa Naruto sedang SMS-an dengan orang yang dulu pernah Naruto suka, Sakura. Apalagi setelah Sasuke tau bahwa bukan hanya Sakura yang sedang SMS-an dengan Naruto, ada juga Hinata, Sai, Kiba, Gara, bahkan Itachi kakak kandungnya sendiri. Karena kesal sudah seharian ini dirinya udah dicuekin sama Naruto akhirnya Sasuke menegur Naruto.

"Heh Dobe! Sabenarnya apa yang kau lakukan dengan handphone barumu itu? Tampaknya kau lebih asik dengan handphone itu atau lebih tepatnya orang-orang yang sedang berkomunikasi dengan mu" ujarnya kesal.

"Teme bagaimana kau bisa tau? Kau mengintip apa yang sedang kami bicarakan yaa? Dasar Teme!"

"Bagaimana aku tidak mengintip mu yang sedang SMS-an dengan orang-orang yang pernah mengisi hati mu. Sai sang mantan kekasihmu yang sok innocent itu, Hinata yang cinta mati padamu, Sakura yang pernah kau kejar-kejar, atau siapapun itu. Bahkan SMS terakhir itu kulihat dari Itachi. Apakah kau lebih senang ngobrol dengan mereka daripada dengan ku yang baru beberapa hari menjadi kekasihmu? Padahal ini kencan pertama kita tapi sudah banyak pengganggu yang mengusik dan kau bukannya mengusirnya malah meladeninya," jelasnya panjang lebar tanpa melihat bahwa kekasihnya tidak memperhatikannya. Sasuke mendengar tawa kecil dari sang kekasih dan kemudian kembali berbicara "hei Dobe mengapa kau tertawa… apakah perkataan ku ada yang lucu?"

"Siapa yang menertawakan mu, Teme? Aku kan sedang menertawakan otouto mu, ternyata dia lucu juga. Hahaha" ujar Naruto polos tak sadar bahwa Sasuke sudah benar-benar cemburu.

"Dasar dobe!"

"Kenapa Sasuke? Kau cemburu?"

"Ti-tidak! Siapa yang cemburu padamu Dobe! Lagian mengapa aku harus cemburu!" jawab Sasuke gugup, setelah itu ia memilih untuk ikut memainkan Hp-nya.

"Oh.." jawab Naruto singkat dan kemudian Hp-nya kembali bergetar bertanda ada sms yang masuk. Naruto membuka sms tersebut dan kemudian mengetik balasannya dan ketika akan mengirimnya selalu saja gagal tidak bisa dikirim. 'loh kenapa ini, kok nggak bisa dikirim? Jangan-jangan…' kemudian naruto keluar dari menu _messages_-nya dan mengecek apa yang menjadi fikirannya. Dan ketika mengetahuinya ekspresi wajahnya berubah 180°. Sasuke yang melihatnya menjadi cemas.

"Nar-Naruto kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Maafkan aku…"

"Maaf? Untuk apa kau tidak punya salah apa-apa?" ucapnya sok tidak mengerti padahal dalam hatinya ia sedang bersorak-sorak gembira karena akhirnya Naruto meminta maaf telah 'menelantarkannya' seharian ini.

"Maaf, karena saat aku memiliki'mu' aku selalu menyia-nyiakan'mu', dan sekarang penyesalan pun datang dan aku tak mungkin memiliki'mu' lagi, kini aku hanya bisa merelakan kepergianmu…"

"Apa maksudmu Naruto. Aku jadi benar-benar tidak mengerti..? aku kan masih disini.."

"Selamat jalan…"

"Selamat jalan? Apa kau akan memutuskan ku Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menahan tangis.

"Selamat jalan…"

"…"

"…"

Hening sesaat. Sasuke semakin bingung dengan keheningan yang terjadi diantara keduanya. Hampir saja Sasuke menangis sejadi-jadinya bila ia bukan seorang Uchiha. Tapi sayang dia adalah seorang Uchiha yang harus bisa menjaga sikapnya dihadapan siapapun, walaupun didepan Naruto, kekasihnya.

Sampai akhirnya Naruto angkat bicara….

"Selamat jalan…" ucapan Naruto kembali terputus di tengah jalan (?).

"Selamat jalan SMS gratisku dan pulsa terakhirku hati-hati dijalan dan jangan sampai lupa dengan ku, jaga diri kalian baik-baik.."

Hening…

Tiba-tiba..

"Dobeeeeee!"

"Apa Teme? Tidak perlu berteriak begitu aku tidak tuli tau!" kata Naruto sambil menutup telinganya tak sadar bahwa aura gelap sedang berada di sekelilingnya.

"Dasar dobe! Awas kau tidak akan kubiarkan kau lari dariku!" Sasuke pun menyeringai dan mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Te-Teme apa yang akan kau lakukan!"

Sasuke pun semakin mendekat kearah Naruto…

"Tidakkkkk…. Tolong! Ada yang…." Belum selesai Naruto mengucapkan kata-katanya tangan Sasuke sudah menutup mulut naruto dan… dan…

Silahkan readers pikir sendiri apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto. Karena sesungguhnya saya sendiri tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke kepada Naruto. Hanya Sasukke yang tau apa yang akan ia lakukan pada Dobe-nya…

**TAMAT**

Gimana nggak jelas yaa? Pendek? Emang.. Pasaran yaa? Mungkin. Maaf deh kalo ada fict sejenis yang mirip isinya atau malah sama isinya.

Emmm mind to review? Or flame? It's ok, no problem. Kritik? Saran? Atau salam? Ok yang terakhir nggak penting. See you in the next Fict.


End file.
